1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a miniature golf course game, specifically to a device used as an hazard.
2. Description of Prior Art
As is well known and understood, wide varieties of obstacles for miniature golf course hazards exist. Some may take the fixed form of humps and curves in a putting surface while others may take the static form of openings in a designed apparatus through which a golfer attempts to putt a ball. As is also well known and understood, many such miniature golf course obstacles incorporate dynamic elements such as moving barriers, for example the blades of a windmill turning in the path of a ball. Innovations of late essentially have been made only in the decor and environs of the course layout—such as jungle motifs or space motifs.
Many hazards feature geometric shaped obstacles or variations in course surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,789 to Karl (1996) discloses a course featuring circular and rectangular obstacles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,275 to Hagelberg (1975) discloses an obstacle that can be varied between plays, but still features only geometric openings and/or obstacles. U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,958 to O'Herron (1961) discloses a two-part apparatus, one with an opening and one a curved barrier, which can be configured to create an obstacle that still only features geometric shapes. A number of U.S. Design Patents, such as D255,821 to Goransson (1980), D210,838 to Cox, et al. (1968) and D202,990 to Ganger (1965), disclose surface variations or geometric surface obstacles. All these hazards lack the engaging and entertaining nature of an obstacle that resembles an animal or other character. Furthermore, these obstacles do not provide for transport of the ball through the obstacle.
Hazards intended to represent entertaining or unusual obstacles are embellished with ornamental features that support a motif, but are not functional. U.S. Pat. No. D350,989 to Lanier (1994) discloses a static obstacle in the form of a crutch. U.S. Pat. No. D83,529 to Fazekas (1930) discloses an obstacle in the shape of a large frog. Such static, non-functional obstacles do not engage the participant to interact with the obstacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,738 to Hartman, Sr. (1993) discloses a transparent miniature golf course hazard that transports a ball through an obstacle. Based on an entry hole into the obstacle, the ball is electromechanically propelled through different, observable paths with various exit points from the obstacle. While this obstacle provides entertainment by allowing the participant to observe the path of the ball, it does not provide an opportunity for the game participant to interact with the apparatus. The ball transport path features Rube Goldberg-type arrangements, which does not lend itself to use in a motif that features an animal or other characters.
Obstacles that incorporate moving parts typically strive to place an oscillating barrier in the path of the ball, an example of which is the well-known windmill obstacle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,497,390 to Anthony (1950) discloses a mechanically driven oscillating hazard member that is interposed between the path of the ball and the receiving holes. In addition to requiring electrical power, such hazards are more a source of frustration than entertainment, as the main purpose is to impede advancement of the ball towards the hole.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,575,559 and 3,645,536 to Tierney (1971) disclose an apparatus that plays a sound or message when a ball is knocked into one or more channels. The circuitry that plays the message is triggered by the ball rolling over a sensor. Though entertaining, such an acoustic effect is not specifically coordinated with features of the obstacle. Nor does this apparatus operate in response to any immediate player interaction with a device, only to a ball rolling over a sensor. The apparatus also lacks any coordinated or accompanying visual effects. Such apparatus do not provide the opportunity for a player to manually interact with the hazard such that a ball advances toward the hole.
Objects and Advantages
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of the miniature golf hazard described in the specification, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:                (a) to provide a hazard shaped like an elephant, or any other suitable animal, such that a golf ball enters a feature shaped like a trunk, the ball is transported through the obstacle itself, and the ball exits the hazard as if the hazard pooped the ball;        (b) to provide a hazard with features that are placed in motion when the device is activated;        (c) to provide a hazard whereby movement of the ball is manually powered by the player;        (d) to provide a hazard with visual and acoustic sound effects coordinated with operation of the device;        (e) to provide a functional hazard that engages the participant by requiring operation of the device to advance the ball;        (f) to provide a hazard that transports the ball between disjoint sections of the miniature golf course; and        (g) to provide a hazard with moving parts that advances the ball towards the hole, rather than impeding progress in the form of a barrier.        
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.